


Bermuda

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, bermuda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: A poem I wrote in 2014 before I visited Bermuda for the first time.
Comments: 2





	Bermuda

_Overhead when white birds sailed_

_Across the sky, long yellow tails_

_Dazzling in her golden sun_

_Unnoticed by hardly anyone_

_Tobacco grew across her isles_

_And primeval cedar stretched for miles_

_Her pink sand beaches all a’glittered_

_The green skinks carelessly skipped and skittered._

_Then storm roiled on in raging night_

_And orphaned sail-ship could not ‘right_

_With wind and water swirling 'round_

_The once-forbidden reef was found._

_Petrels cried out in the dark_

_Frightening storm-wracked settlers who disembarked_

_Whilst bats whirled out of crystal caves_

_The ‘Venture dragged under churning waves._

_Even far-off Shakespeare heard its tale_

_Of angry tempest and gusting gale._

_Over time and in despair_

_The devil’s isles have claimed their share_

_Of shipwrecks ‘neath their cursed lair_

_And victims whom have paid their due_

_To shades of brilliant cerulean blue._

_But not Deliverance, who set free_

_Bound for Virginia colony_

_Left 3 souls to forever lie_

_Beneath her lovely azure sky._

_Then came palms a’planted in her sand_

_And soldiers, heavy muskets in hand,_

_Whitewashed churches in St. George_

_They stood watch above her blushing shores_

_And colonists from west and east_

_Explored her shipwreck’d coral reefs_

_And wore their shorts above their knees_

_To catch the windward wafting breeze;_

_Their houses awash in pastel shades_

_Relaxed in tranquil sun-lit haze._

_But when in lonely future times_

_When water level slowly climbs_

_The rising seas will never tell_

_What land they’ll claim with surf and swell_

_And when in lonely future days_

_With shore awash in rising waves_

_She’ll stand guard valiant, ever brave_

_Above the inauspicious waves_

_Her pink sand shores no longer a’glitter_

_Her skinks will no more skip or skitter_

_Her dolphins will head back out to sea_

_As she’s engulfed by her relentless enemy._

_And for a while the birds will sail_

_Across the sky, long yellow tails_

_Glowing in the setting sun_

_Never again seen by anyone._

_Alone, surrounded by menacing ocean deep_

_She’ll keep watch from her old stone keep._


End file.
